Go Back To Yesterday
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Evelyn gets sucked in to her HM:AP game! What will she do? Will she tell anyone the truth? Just a story I made after thinking what would happen if someone got sucked into HM:AP I may do a zelda one :D Rated: T to be safe! I do NOT own harvest moon!
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn was a quiet young girl. She tended to sit under trees and fall asleep in the rain. The weather forecast called for rain so she was excited.

"Evelyn, eat your food,"her dad said

"No, I'm going!"Evelyn responded

"Alright, alright," He said.

The window was open and Evelyn could feel the wind as it played with her soft brown locks. Evelyn left to sit under a tree. The forecast was wrong though, it was a storm. She sat under the tree when she saw a bright flash of light.

~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere In Fugue Forest ~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Hello!? Are you Ok?" It was a boy with Blue hair.

Evelyn opened her eyes. She was in a forest, but where? She sat up.

"My name is Luke," He said

"What in gods name happened?" She asked

"Who's god? We believe in a GODDESS!" He said

"Luke...Harvest Goddess... HARMONICA TOWN!" She yelled

"Yeah! Have you heard of us?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a video game... Er, I mean... a brochure ," Evelyn had played the game before and knew exactly how the game started.

"Oh,, are you the farmer? Why were you sitting in the tree?" He asked

"No, I'm not. I'm not sure HOW I got here," Evelyn rubbed her head.

"Oh, sorry. I chopping down a tree and then you fell out of it,"Luke said.

"Oh," Evelyn said.

"Do you think you have... what's it called...Am... am..." Luke couldn't remember.

"Amnesia?" Toby came out of the bushes. He had been watching.

"Toby?" Evelyn said.

"Have we met?" Toby hadn't remembered her.

"No... You... Look like a Toby?" She thought.

"What's your name?" Toby asked.

"Evelyn," She said.

Evelyn tried to get up but it hurt, and she fell on her back.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Not really," Evelyn said.

"I'll get help!" Luke yelled dashing out.

How would she explain to ANYONE how she got to Fugue forest? She had slipped up by saying Toby's name, but what if she slips up again?

She remained deep in thought but still had no answer

"Argh!" She yelled

Toby was sitting under a tree, but seemed to have fallen asleep, for he did not open his eyes or flinch when she yelled.

Evelyn couldn't get up, so she rolled similarly as on would down a hill. She soon didn't recognize where she was.

"Help!" She yelled multiple times.

No one could hear her. She was lost


	2. Chapter 2

**A Guest named Icefeather reviewed! Thank you! I'm new to fanfiction, and your review means a lot!**

**As for the OcxLuke, I'm not sure who she'll like but I think I'm going to do Luke. Keep reading to find out :D**

"Toby, Toby!" Luke called.

"Huh?" Toby said opening his eyes a little, then closing them.

"Where's the girl?" Luke asked.

"Evelyn? She's lying over there," Toby pointed to empty ground.

"No, She's not," Luke said.

"WHAT?!" Toby sat up and looked around.

...

"HELP!" Evelyn was counting how many times she called for help. _378. 379. 380..._ The number was gradually increasing.

"SOMEBODY! LUKE! TOBY! ANYBODY PLEASE JUST HELP!" She called. She was tired and weak... _381._

She turned over and fell asleep.

...

Rain poured on her face. She hadn't been saved yet. She tried getting up, and this time succeeded. She walked in a random direction. It was in the middle of the night. Where would everyone be?

_Duh, the bar. And I'm hungry. _She thought.

It was a win-win situation.

She found her way out of the forest and trudged to the bar, tripping a few times over sticks or slipping in the mud. Soon she was at the bar, bruised, cut, and covered in mud.

She opened the door.

_Chase is on duty right now. There is Owen, Maya, Kathy, Selena, Luke, and Toby. LUKE AND TOBY!_

"LUKE! TOBY!" She yelled. Everything became quiet.

"EVELYN!" They yelled in unison, running to her.

"NO RUNNING IN THE BAR!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry... Um, what's your name?"Evelyn said.

"Chase. Sorry if I'm rude but what happened to you?" He said.

"I got lost in the forest... earlier?" Evelyn wasn't sure how long she had been out of it.

"Earlier? More like 4 days!" Luke said.

"What have you eaten?" Chase loved his food.

"I've been passed out so... nothing," She smiled.

"Sit down, I'm making you food!" Chase couldn't stand to see someone starved.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have enough money," Evelyn said.

"This one's on the house!" Chase said then blushed.

"Thank you!" She yelled. Everything was great!

_Where am I going to sleep? Get my money? How do I even get home?!_

Ok, so things WEREN'T that great after all.


	3. Review Answers

**I'm really busy today with school shopping and getting new glasses so I'm just going to answer questions!**

**OC means Original Character, like someone I made up. Evelyn is from no anime, game, or anything, I made her up.**

**Rated T means Rated for teens as in Teens should be reading it, not younger.**

**Thank you Guest for answering! **

**Please tell me who you think Evelyn** **should be with: Toby, Chase, Luke... ANY of the bachelors. Also tell me what you think my next story should be about! I'm working hard on Chapter 3! Please continue reading and reviewing! You guys are great! :D**

**~TheMultiColoredPencil**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's the REAL chapter 3! Please** **review :D**

...

"Hey Kathy," Evelyn said.

"Hmmm?" Kathy was busy serving people at the bar.

"Can I get a room here?" Evelyn asked

"Sure," Kathy answered.

"One thing, I don't have any money," Evelyn admitted.

"Oh, um, um..." Kathy didn't know how to answer that. Anyone who needed a room had to pay. It was a strict rule.

"Oh, I'll just find somewhere else," Evelyn said sadly and walked outside. It was cold.

'_I should go to the Mayor, he should be able to solve my problem!' _Evelyn knew it was by a longshot.

'_If I remember correctly the town hall should be... Right over there,' _She sawthe elaborate building in the distance. Evelyn ran up to the door.

'_Here it goes...' _

There was a large smacking noise and Evelyn fell on her back.

"HEY! Watch it!" That must have been Gill.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz. I'm Evelyn," She said.

"I'm Gill, and you, Evelyn, just made me drop important papers!" Gill's introduction was so full of bitterness.

Evelyn help out her hand to be helped up. Gill snorted.

"Please, I'm not going to-" He was cut off by his dad.

"GILL? GILL! WHERE ARE YOU?" The mayor called.

"Here being harassed by a new citizen!" He yelled back.

"Harassed? HARASSED?! You just smacked the door in my face, made me fall, won't help me up and YOU'RE the one being harassed?" Evelyn was in tears. She got up and ran.

"Evelyn, WAIT!" Gill yelled.

"WHY?!" She yelled back.

"Because I'm s-s-s-" He started

"Spit it out," Evelyn said impatiently.

"I'M SORRY, OK!" He yelled.

'_Did Gill just...' _Evelyn was in shock_._

"You a-apologized?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Does your head hurt?" Why was he showing so much concern?

"A little," She admitted and walked back over to him.

"Let me check," He said and pushed back her bangs. Evelyn started blushing.

"So, how is it?" Evelyn asked.

"Bruised. It's going to leave a mark. Come let's introduce you to my dad," Gill said.

'_What's with the sudden change of heart?' _She was confused.They walked indoors.

"Dad this is Evelyn, a new resident. Evelyn, this is my dad, Mayor Hamilton," Gill said.

"Hello, I'm Evelyn," She said.

"I'm Mayor Hamilton. Gill can you make her some hot cocoa? The weather report said it would be cold, and she was stuck out there," The mayor said.

"It's fine, I don't need cocoa," Evelyn said.

"Nonsense. Everyone needs cocoa," Gill said, then left to make it.

"So, tell me, Evelyn, why did you come here? I mean to my house in the town hall?" Mayor Hamilton asked.

"I have nowhere to stay and I was wondering if I could have money to stay at the inn," Evelyn asked sweetly.

"We have a guest room. You can stay there," Hamilton offered.

"Ok, thanks!" Evelyn was so grateful the mayor was so nice.

"Pardon me if I'm rude, but do you have any nightgowns or other clothes? Your outfit seems ruined," He said.

"Oh, about that... I don't have any spare clothes," Evelyn said.

"I'll call Luna and Candace and have them get you some clothes," HE said.

"Right now? It's so late..." Evelyn said.

"They would just love to assist you, even if it is a late time," He was so confident in his answer.

"Ok, if you say so," Evelyn agreed.

...

In the next hour, Evelyn had hot cocoa, was given a nightgown and an outfit for the next day.

Evelyn yawned.

"Gill show her to the guest room," The mayor said.

Soon Evelyn was in her room.

"You sure are sleepy for someone that was passed out for quite a few days," Gill said.

'_How did he know?' _She thought_._

"Yeah, I sure am!" She said.

She was so comfortable in that bed, in that home, on that island.

'_I never want to leave, but someday I must return home,' _Evelyn thought.

'_Someday...'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, this will be my 3****rd**** addition/chapter today! I will be doing an OcxLuke story, but this one is OcxGill :)** **This chapter is very short, but I will be doing longer chapters soon! School starts Wednesday for me so don't expect chapters every 5 seconds :P I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN TO ADD CHAPTERS DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR! I ALSO WILL FINISH THIS STORY! There, you have my word for it :D**

...

Evelyn woke up to the aroma of bacon.

'_Bacon? Rich people eat bacon?'_ That was the very first thought that ran through her head that morning.

She yawned then rubbed her eyes, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Gill said.

"How long have I been asleep? Don't tell me 4 days again!" She was scared.

"Nah, it's only been 3," Gill said.

"WHAT!?" Evelyn yelled.

"Sarcasm. You slept very peacefully during the night. We even had a storm and you didn't wake up," Gill clarified.

"Oh, ok," Evelyn was happy she hadn't been out of it long.

"Well the bacon is done. Want some? I usually make too much, so eat as much as you want," Gill said. He slid the bacon on a plate and placed the pan in the sink. He turned around to get plates. Evelyn punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said.

'_Wimp,' _She thought.

"That's for you being mean last night," She said, then hugged him.

"What now?" He asked.

"That's for letting me stay," She said.

Gill could get used to this.

...

Evelyn ended up eating all their leftover bacon. It was a LOT of bacon.

"You like bacon, don't you?" Gill asked.

"When you have 3 brothers, and you are the youngest and ONLY girl, you tend to eat more," Evelyn said.

"3 brothers? **3** brothers? I have 3 FRIENDS who are like brothers," Gill said.

"It's not the same. They don't shove dirt up your face for fun," Evelyn said.

"Actually they do," Gill said.

Evelyn started laughing and so did Gill.

...

**That's all the chapters I'm putting up for today!**


	6. Chapter 5

**2 followers? You guys are AMAZING! I didn't think ANYONE would like my story, I write to get things off my mind. Yippee! I'm up to chapter 5! Keep reading! Tell me what you think. Any questions, ask them, I'll be more than happy to answer them :D**

"So Evelyn, tell me, what do you plan to do today?" Gill refused to leave her.

"Go to Luke and Toby and tell them I'm fine and I wasn't killed last night," Evelyn answered.

"Killed last night? What exactly happened?" Gill was overly curious.

"Well, I couldn't sleep at then inn so I sorta walked out hoping to get a room somewhere else," She said.

"Oh. At least you didn't have to sleep outside. I wouldn't allow it!" Gill said, then blushed and turned away.

"Really? You said I was 'Harassing you' and anyway, what happened to those 'important' papers?" Evelyn used air quotes around important.

"They weren't important. They blew into the ocean," Gill said.

"Really?" Evelyn said. "They weren't important for sure?"

"They were, but a human life is more important than photocopies of your deceased mother's journal," He said.

"A human life? I could have survived on my own!" She insisted.

"I doubt it," He scoffed.

"Is that a challenge? I'll gladly accept!" Evelyn yelled.

"You are so much like Luke, only you are a girl and less annoying," Gill said.

"And more attractive," Evelyn said.

Gill was careful not to sound like he cared.

"Sure whatever you say,"

"So you think Luke is more attractive?"

"Nah, I am the most attractive,"

"Whatever you say,"

"So, visit Toby or Luke first?" Gill asked.

"Toby," Evelyn decided.

"You like Toby?" Gill asked.

"Not at all. We just had that weird conversation that involved Luke so I would like to avoid him for now," Evelyn said.

"Ok, lets go," he said.

...

"Hey Toby!" Evelyn yelled.

"Oh, hey Evelyn, hey Gill!" Toby yelled back.

"Fishing?" Gill asked.

"No," Toby said sarcastically.

"Really? Sarcasm?" Evelyn said.

"Wanna fish with me Evelyn?" Toby asked.

"Sure! Something to do! Gill you can go now," Evelyn said.

"Fine," Gill said, then walked away with his arms crossed and nose in the air.

"What's up his butt?" Toby asked.

"What isn't?" Evelyn joked. They both laughed the day away.

...

"Evelyn!" yelled Gill.

"What up?" Evelyn yelled back.

"What up? WHAT UP!?" Gill yelled.

"Proper answer is not much," Evelyn said.

"We have to hurry home, It's 2:00, " Gill said.

"I have to say hi to Luke, let him know I'm not dead," Evelyn said.

"Dude, he was worried sick when he came back from the bathroom and you weren't there!" Toby said.

"It's decided. I'm going to see Luke," Evelyn said, then started walking.

"How does she know where Luke is?" Toby asked Gill.

"Lucky guess?" Evelyn responded.

"She has supersonic hearing!" Toby exclaimed.

"I say I have good ears," Evelyn said.

"Lets go follow her so she doesn't get into mischief," Gill said.

"She's not 5," Toby said.

...

Luke was cutting wood, as usual. His axe got stuck in the wood.

"Hey Luke!" Evelyn yelled.

"Evelyn!" He stopped pulling his axe out and ran over to her and hugged her.

"L-L-Luke!" She said.

He did not answer.

"C-can't b-br-breathe!" she said.

He didn't loosen his grip.

"S-stop!" She yelled.

He let go and she fell down, panting heavily.

"LUKE YOU IDIOT!" It had to be Gill.

"'Sup Gilly? Hey Toby!" Luke said.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" It was Toby yelling this time.

"So you are the secret service?" Luke joked.

"Somebody help me up," Evelyn said, but they were all to involved in arguing to help.

Finally Evelyn got fed up, and screamed.

They still did not stop arguing.

'_It's like that pirates of the Carribean where all the guys are sword fighting and Elizabeth is trying to stop it... I could use that against them! They have never seen the movie!'_

"The heat!" Evelyn said, putting the back of her hand on her forehead, and fell down.

"Evelyn!" They all yelled in unison.

'_haha my plan worked!'_ She thought, then got up on her own.

"What-" Toby started.

"The-" Luke continued.

"Heck!" Gill finished.

"Haha, never underestimate me!" She said.

"You little-" It was Luke and soon they were wrestling.

Evelyn soon pinned him down. Toby just stared in awe.

"Never underestimate a girl who has 3 older brothers and no sisters," Gill whispered.

...

**Haha, Chapter 5 is done that took me like an hour to write! I had to go back and edit quite a few times. If I missed anything that needs to be edited, please tell me! I appreciate reviews and follows :D **


	7. Review Answers 2!

**This is going to be another review answer page but it's going to be VERY short!**

**I found out what Ooc means! It means:** **Out of Character/out of context/Out of control.**

**I just watched the Alice Academy anime, so do you guys think I should to a fanfiction? (MikanxRuka/NatsumexOC, and Hotaru is gone) It'll be if I have time.**

**Ok, bye for now! I may not do a chapter tomarrow because of preparing for school! :O**

**~TheMultiColoredPencil**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I was out all day! My sister got her license today and that took a LONG time, and then I was doing more school organizing. 2 more days :(** **This chapter is going to be somewhat short...**

"Wow! Evelyn! You pinned me down!" Luke had no idea how to respond to this.

"Yeah, and I thought you would put up more of a fight," Evelyn said, getting up.

Luke jumped to wrestle again, but ended up the same: Evelyn winning.

"Your attempts are futile," Evelyn said.

"What does futile mean?" Luke asked.

"Ugh, never mind," Evelyn said and getting up again.

"You should wrestle Owen!" Luke suggested.

'_Speak of the devil,' _Evelyn thought.

"Yo! Owen!" Luke shouted.

"Hey brother from another mother!" Owen replied.

"And father," Luke said and they did their secret handshake.

"So, Luke, were you wrestling Gill or Toby?" Owen had seen from a distance.

"Neither!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, I'm right here!" Owen yelled back.

"Heh heh, sorry," Luke apologized.

"So who were you wrestling? No one can beat you that easily,"Owen was curious.

"Evelyn!" Toby, Gill, and Luke said in unison.

"Who?"Owen asked.

"Me," Evelyn said.

"A GIRL!?" Owen yelled, then laughed.

"Yes, a girl," Luke said, a little sadly.

"Let me wrestle Owen,"Evelyn said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Uh, no... You are a girl..." Owen said.

"That shouldn't matter," Evelyn said.

"It sorta does," Owen insisted.

"It DOESN'T!" Evelyn yelled, then attacked Owen.

...

**I wonder how this fight will turn out...**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**I chose Owen specifically because him and Luke are besties and He's strong. Like REALLY strong...**


	9. Chapter 7

**A guest who called themselves "Me" (Haha love your name :D) reviewed ALL my chapters! Thank you! They also complimented me and gave me a great Idea I am going to use in this chapter :D Tomorrow school starts D: I'll try to do an Alice Academy fanfiction!**

**I never thought anyone would like my stories :D I love Pirates of The Carribean, so I thought I would include it. I haven't watched it in a while, go figure... Without further ado, here is chapter... 7? I lost count! I usually write like 2-3 chapters in a story and give up. I'M NOT GIVING UP! So... chapter 7 I think :P**

...

"I knew I would win," Owen said. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Evelyn just smirked, and soon Evelyn had pinned Owen down.

"How did you...? What did you...? huh?" Owen could only manage to say.

"I win!" Evelyn said standing up.

"Not so fast, fruit loop," Owen said grabbing her leg and knocking her to the ground.

"Fruit loop? What in the world is a fruit loop?" Luke asked.

"It sorta rhymed," Owen said and stood up.

"Ow,"Evelyn had remained on the ground.

"Heh, so Miss indestructible isn't so indestructible," Owen said victoriously

"Owen, there's something wrong with Evelyn,"Luke declared.

"I'm fine," Evelyn said then got up.

"Are feet SUPPOSED to turn that way?" Gill whispered to Toby.

"Yes, they naturally point that way," Toby whispered back.

"Like I said, I'm FINE," Evelyn insisted. "It's just sore."

"Please," Owen said.

Evelyn got fed up and punched Owen in the face. Owen blacked out.

"Woah! Evelyn!" Toby yelled.

"Leave me alone," Evelyn said.

"We can't!" Gill yelled.

"Alone you must leave me!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Well... if you put it that way..." Luke said.

"LUKE!" Toby and Gill yelled in unison.

"Shouldn't you be caring for Owen?" Evelyn asked.

"Owen!" Luke yelled remembering his friend who had been knocked out. They all bent over him.

Evelyn took this opportunity and ran to the forest.

'_Now, where am I exactly going?'_ Evelyn thought.

'_Home'_ she secretly wished.

She found herself a nice tree where she sat down and thought.

'_Peace and quiet, finally. How do I get home though?'_ Her thoughts were interuppted by footsteps.

'_I have to get home soon! If I keep getting into messes like being passed out for 4 days, wrestling Owen, being smacked in the face with a door... I might get myself killed!'_

The footsteps got closer and she gulped.

...

Owen had woken up.

"Hey, Luke!" he yelled at his friend asleep at his side.

"Yes Owen?" Luke asked.

"I have a crush on Evelyn," Owen said.

...

**That was reallllllllllllllllllllly short! Sorry! School starts tomorrow so I want to do as much as possible. I (Most likely) will post chapter 8 later. As for how many chapters this will have... I don't now, but I know how I want it to end which means a LOT of tying things together, which means more than 4 more! Lalalalalalalalala. Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 8

**Day 1 of school went well :D So, Chapter 8... Yeah, not much to say beforehand this time!**

"You WHAT?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I have a crush on Evelyn," Owen repeated firmly.

"How?" Luke wondered.

"Well she's tough, doesn't want people to worry about her, and she's kinda cute," Owen said.

Luke just sighed.

...

The steps kept getting closer. Evelyn closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Oh, uh, Hello," A young voice said.

"Hello, who are you?" Evelyn asked sweetly.

'_Only Bo, that could have turned out a LOT worse!' _She thought.

"I'm Bo. Sorry If I startled you, I was NOT expecting there to be someone here, let alone a girl I've never met!" He said.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" She smiled.

"I'm looking for Luke, Me and Dale were in the forest and we need help with something," Bo answered.

"Oh, yeah, I know where he is," Evelyn said.

"What is he doing?" Bo was about 14 so he was very curious.

"I sorta kinda maybe punched Owen's lights out, so they are trying to wake him up," Evelyn smirked.

"You? Really?" Bo said.

Evelyn's smirk disappeared.

"Oh! Sorry! No offence! You just seem so delicate... You must be strong!" Bo said.

"No offence taken. Apology accepted. I am strong!" Evelyn said.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Get behind me!" Bo said.

It jumped out. It was a rabbit.

The 2 giggled.

"Thanks for protecting me. Any guy who knew my strength would have hidden behind me!" Evelyn said, then kissed him on the cheek.

Bo was blushing.

"I couldn't let such a beautiful girl get hurt," Bo said, and Evelyn just giggled.

"Lets find Luke now, he should be out here," Evelyn said.

Soon they had found Luke, and the 2 apprentices left to go help Dale.

"So, Evelyn," Owen was standing up speaking. He recovered quickly.

"What Jerkface?" Evelyn asked.

"Wanna go out?" Owen said. "I mean you already have a pet name for me."

"I'd rather kiss a donkey's butt. Jerkface isn't a pet name, it's a nickname. Toby and Gill have permission to call you Jerkface," Evelyn said.

"We have permission, Jerkface," Toby said then laughed.

"Yeah... Jerkface," Gill said.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe later'" Owen said.

"Go out with Kathy or something," Evelyn said.

"Kathy's good but you are better," He said.

"Go home Owen, you're probably drunk," She said.

"He isn't," Toby said.

"So, babe, aren't you going to go out with me?" Owen said.

Evelyn responded with punching his lights out again. While Toby and Gill were trying to wake Owen up, Evelyn ran towards Luke, Bo, and Dale who she hadn't met yet.

"Hey Evelyn! You look angry!" Luke shouted.

"No duh Captain Obvious," She said. Bo put his axe down.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"I had to punch Owen's lights out again because he kept asking me out!" Evelyn was shouting, and she didn't realize it. Both Bo and Luke hugged her at the same time.

"Ah, you must be the Evelyn Luke has been talking about! I'm his dad, Dale," Dale introduced himself.

"I'm... Evelyn," She said, then started sobbing.

"Did Owen hurt you?" Luke was concerned, Evelyn didn't cry very easily.

"N-no, he was just being a j-j-jerk," Evelyn stuttered. Then smiled.

"What?" Bo asked.

She didn't respond she just laughed.

"WHAT!?" Bo yelled a couple times.

"Luke's... face..." She said, her eyes tearing from laughing.

"What's wrong with my face?" Luke asked.

Evelyn lost her balance from laughing, but Dale caught her.

"Luke, wipe off your face, you got ketchup on it," Bo whispered to him.

"Ah man!" Luke yelled then started running towards where Owen was.

"I'm going to check on Owen," He used as an excuse.

Evelyn picked up Luke's axe.

"I'll chop his wood while he's gone," she said.

"No, I can't let a delicate lady chop wood!" Dale yelled unintentionally.

"Don't worry, me and my brothers and my dad used to build things out of wood all the time, and I usually chopped the wood," Evelyn said.

"Ok then, Then lets chop wood," Dale said.

'_I've barely chopped wood... I shouldn't have lied...' _Evelyn thought.

It did come back and bite her in the butt.

...

**I made some stupid mistakes when typing this that I fixed like spelling apologized with an 'o' instead of an 'a'**

**('o' is a face lol) **


	11. Review Answers 3!

**Hello everyone! This is going to be another review answer thing. I have been quite busy with school and practicing my instrument (And getting 3 hours of service credit :D) so sorry this took a while.**

**Answering questions:**

**People pointed out something that didn't make sense. Please check the reviews to see what they asked.**

'**Me' Owen was right next to Luke then Luke was shouting at him, so he was saying 'Luke I'm right next to you, no need to shout,'**

**I will fix that.**

'**Lucy Kay' I will do a chapter where Evelyn is described then she thinks about her family and I will go more in-depth on description. Evelyn was sitting under a tree in real life then when she got converted to the game, she was in the tree. I purposely made Toby an odd figure. Falling asleep when someone is hurt? Really Toby? I will explain why Toby is like that in a later Chapter, but for now, Toby is an odd ball.**

'**Icefeather' I did say that it's a OcxGill, but I don't know** **weather it's going to stick. You have to wait until the end to find out.**

**Soon I'm doing a chapter that will reveal their ages so keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Wow, this took a while, a VERY long while! D: You must have been wondering what happened to me. I'm fine, nothing happened. I guess I've just been too caught up with school and hanging with friends I forgot to write D:**

The next events through the day went without incident. Evelyn was extremely thankful because she was klutzy and that fact usually led to her downfall.

"So, Evelyn, how old are you?" Bo asked.

"Haven't you heard never ask a lady her age?" Dale said.

"No it's fine. First tell me your age," Evelyn said.

"I'm 15! Turning 16 in 3 days!" He exclaimed.

"I'm 15 too! My birthday is in..." Evelyn counted on her fingers. "3 days."

"We have the same birthday!" Boy half yelled half asked.

"Yeah! We can have a double sweet 16!" Evelyn yelled.

'_I just want to be home,' _She thought.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed back.

"Wait, how old is Luke?" Evelyn asked.

"He's 18!" Bo answered. Right now, he was yelling everything because he was so happy his birthday was coming up.

'_If I have a birthday here, am I stuck here forever? I mean if I have a birthday–'_ Evelyn was thinking then was cut off.

"Evelyn!" Gill yelled. That meant Luke, Owen, and Toby were all there to.

She didn't reply, for at that moment they were beside her.

"Evelyn," Gill said.

"Yes?" Evelyn knew what was coming next.

"Are you out of your mind? Punching Owen then–" She stopped listening.

"So Gill, how old are you?" Evelyn interrupted his little speech.

"17, why?" He asked.

"Just wondering. How old is Toby and Owen?" She asked.

"Toby is my age and Owen is like 19,"He answered.

"Thanks," Evelyn got up and ran in no specific direction.

"Hey! I wasn't done! Evelyn! EVELYN! DO YOU HEAR ME? THIS SPEECH ISN'T OVER!" Gill yelled.

...

Evelyn ran goddess only knows how long, so she stopped for a few moments. The sun was starting to set, so she went immediately to the beach. Toby was there, but Evelyn ignored him.

"Hey! Evelyn! Want to watch the sunset with me?" Toby asked.

"Sure why not?" Evelyn agreed, but instead of her going to Toby, he came to her.

"So, what's up?" They chatted for a while about meaningless things like the upcoming festivals.

Soon it was dark outside and the sun had set. Evelyn yawned.

"I'm heading to Gill's. I stayed there yesterday. I'm about to be yelled at, so bye," Evelyn said getting up and walking to the town hall.

"Wait!" Toby yelled. She turned around.

"I know your secret," He said then got up and left.

...

**Ok that chapter was short and kinda sucky. I'm heading out of state this weekend so I won't be able to write any chapters. I would if I could :(**

**Bye for now and let your imaginations decide what they want.**

**~Please ask questions, I WILL TRY to answer them! I will be glad to answer them too!**

**~What do you think should happen? I take what you think into consideration!**

**-TheMultiColoredPencil-**


End file.
